Being a Rock Star
by Miss Wright
Summary: Lucky Seven is one of the hottest up and coming bands. So when the band starts auditioning for a new drummer, its the perfect opportunity for young hopeful Amara. KaiOC,TalaOC, BryanOC, detailed sum inside
1. The Auditions

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades, only my OCs and the plot. **

**SUMMARY: **Lucky Seven is one of the hottest up and coming bands being managed by the fastest growing record label, BioVolt Records. So when the band starts auditioning for a new drummer, it appears to be the perfect opportunity for young hopeful Amara Jones to make her mark. Little does she know, it's the perfect opportunity for something much bigger than her and the band.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1: The Auditions**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ew, Jules, look at that one!" 19-year-old Holly shrieked and pointed at a girl on the TV screen in front of her. "Looks like some kind of Valley Girl reject."

"Bet she can't even play," Jules, the brunette beside her, grumbled.

"I think she's hot." The only guy in the room commented leaning back in his chair, a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"You would Tala," Jules sneered. Tala threw a piece of popcorn at her head. She ducked and the proceeded to stick her tongue out at him. So he picked up a handful of popcorn to shower her with.

"These are suppose to be serious auditions," Holly pouted slightly, shaking her head of golden curls. She was trying her best to ignore the childish banter going on between Jules and Tala. "I don't want to sit and have to listen to a bunch of wannabes."

"Me neither," Tala agreed smirking evilly at Jules who was trying to find something to throw back at him.

"Why can't we just pick the ones we want to audition?" Jules asked taking the black hair elastic off her wrist and taking aim at Tala's face. "After all we've got the power right?"

"Jules that's a brilliant idea," the blonde beamed. "We can get this mess fixed up before Kai gets back and still have time to go out tonight."

"Alright," Tala whooped eagerly moving his chair closer to the monitor. "Lets make our picks."

"Don't forget that we're looking for talent," Jules added looking at the red head in front of her. "Not by how hot they would look in a mini skirt."

"Jules, baby, that's what you're here for," he smirked at her.

"Would you two stop it?" Holly snapped with a small smile at her two closest friends. "We need to get this done before Kai gets back."

"We know, Holls," Jules rolled her eyes. "You've only told us a million times."

"I know," Holly stood up and started pacing. "It's just…"

"Stop stressing," Tala said trying to sooth the petite blonde. "Kai is reasonable. He'll understand."

"Are we talking about the same guy?" Holly chuckled, returning to her seat.

"Yeah, the Kai I know is going to kill her," Jules grimaced her eyes fixated on the screen scanning for possible candidates.

"Me?" Holly shrieked. "Why just me? You two are just as much to blame as I am."

"The may very well be true but we're not the leader," Tala added poking the tip of her small nose with his finger.

"You're right," Holly moaned. "I'm dead."

"I can't believe I got talked into this." 20-year-old Amara Jones grumbled, twirling her drumsticks nervously. "I'm not even all that good and what do I know about being in a band?"

"Ams!" the tall lavender haired boy beside her snapped. She was starting to wear on his patience. "Shut it!"

"Me shut it?" her jaw dropped slightly. "Brian as I do recall you're the one that wanted me to do this." Her hands rested on her hips giving the impression that she was just waiting for him to defy her accusation.

"Alright, maybe it was my idea," he replied giving in so she would be quiet. "I didn't realize you were going to be such a pain."

"You've known me my whole life, how could you expect anything else?" she smirked giving him a shove.

"I don't know," he smiled down at her. "I guess I thought that just maybe you would have matured at little while I was gone." He made a move to muss her red hair that was pulled up into two buns, one on each side of her head.

"Don't mess with the do," Amara swapped his hand out of the way. "If I'm going to do this I'm at least going to look good while doing it."

"Right," Brian smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Whatever you say."

"He's cute," Holly pointed at a tall, well built lavender haired guy on the monitor in front of her.

"Oh, I must agree," Jules nodded her approval leaning in to get a better look at the boy in question.

"And what was that about picking people for their looks?" Tala's know it all drawl interrupted the younger girl's inspection.

"You have us to look at, so I think it's only fair if we have something pleasing to the eye here too," Jules informed him with a sweet smile then turned back to the screen with a flip of her shoulder length brown hair.

"Of course how silly of me," Tala huffed.

"Wait, look at the girl with him," Jules said leaning forward even more and squinting slightly.

"Girlfriend?" Holly asked quickly moving closer.

"No, she's the drummer."

"How can you tell?" Holly squinted trying to figure out how her friend knew that.

"Maybe it's because she's twirling a drum stick around," Tala interrupted in a 'duh' tone.

"You're right," Holly agreed not hiding her disappointment.

"Wow, Holls, I've never seen you get so discouraged about a cute guy that fast," Jules smirked.

"I'm not one for boyfriends stealing."

"That's not her boyfriend," Tala replied nonchalantly leaning back in his chair.

"And how do you know?" Jules asked skeptically.

"It's kinda obvious," he shrugged. "He would probably have his arm around her to comfort her obvious nerves if they were a couple. He's probably a friend or family member."

"Okay, that was weird," Jules shook her head not believing what she had heard.

"Well I like those odds," Holly beamed. "And she actually looks pretty cool."

"I like her hair," Tala commented.

"Yeah she looks like she could fit in here," Jules shrugged indifferently.

"Alright, we've made our first selection." Holly smiled and picked up the phone to call the guards.

"Yeah that only took about two hours," Tala grumbled under his breath.

"Geez, how much longer are they going to make us wait?" Amara grumbled impatiently. "I mean just because you're famous doesn't give you the right to make people wait."

"Ams…" Brian said gritting her name between his teeth.

"Right…right…I'll shut up now," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. Amara tapped her drumstick against her leg impatiently. She allowed herself to take in some of her surroundings.

The line up of hopefuls seemed to go on forever in front of her and behind. Everyone was lined up down the sidewalk in front of the huge Californian mansion. To her right was the road and to the left was a tall stonewall topped with razor wire and lined with surveillance cameras that moved every so often in different directions.

"What is this place? Fort Knox or something?" Amara commented not really realizing that she had said it out loud.

"Like you said they're famous. They obviously want to feel protected," Brian shrugged.

"It's just a house and I bet they're not even here all that much," Amara huffed her eyes suddenly intent on the movement in front of her. The line was starting to part down the middle as if someone was walking through.

"Well it doubles as their recording studio," Brian added also noticing the strange movement. "What's going on up there?"

"You're taller," Amara stood up on her tiptoes trying to get a better view. At 6 foot 6, Brian stood heads above almost everyone else in the crowd. "What can you see?"

"Looks like security guards or something." Brian told her.

"Probably coming to tell us the auditions are over," Amara said unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"For someone who didn't want to do this you sure seems sad," Brian said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah I guess…I guess I just wanted to see if I could be good enough to play professionally,"

"You are good enough, Ams," Brian assured her, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. "You just lack the confidence I think."

"You have to say that," she said with a small smile.

"No, I don't. I wouldn't want to make your head swell," Brian chuckled. This earned him a jab in the stomach courtesy of Amara's elbow. "Love you too." Brian groaned doubling over.

"Anytime," Amara smirked and patted Brian on the back. She looked up suddenly realizing that the guards were standing right in front of her.

"How long does it take to drag someone out of a line up?" Tala grumbled swiveling around on his chair. The trio had moved down to the recording studio.

"It was a long line and they were pretty far back," Jules said in their defense.

"But how could they miss that guy?" Holly sighed staring off. "I mean he was so tall. You could pick him out of anywhere."

"Holls, you're giving women everywhere a bad name," Jules rolled her eyes at her blonde friend. "You sound like a love sick puppy and you haven't even met the guy yet. Please try to play hard to get."

Before Holly had a chance to answer, one of the guards opened the door into the studio. The red haired girl was right behind him along with the lavender haired boy.

"Let's get this show on the road," Tala said flicking the on switches on the control panel in front of him. Jules turned on the lights in the studio so they could have a better look at their candidate.

She was just under average height and wasn't trying to over compensate by wearing big heels. Instead she wore simple black skater shoes. She wore Capri style black pants with a black studded belt around her slender waist. There was a set of drumsticks sticking out of one of the back pockets. Her top was a simple white peasant style. Her red hair was in two buns on either side of her head with wisps falling down beside her eyes. She had the most amazing blue eyes any of them had ever seen. They had a striking resemblance to a sapphire stone.

"Name?" Jules asked over the intercom trying her best to sound completely deadpanned. She wasn't too pleased about having to audition a new member and especially not another girl. A new girl would just distract Tala even more.

"Amara Jones," the red head replied looking around to the source of the voice.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, that's my brother." Jules looked over at the blonde girl sitting beside her. Holly didn't notice, she was too busy staring at the lavender haired hottie who was now affirmed as being the girl's brother.

"Alright then. Are you both auditioning?"

"No, just I am."

"Well then sit down and let's see what you can do." Jules said turning off the intercom. "Happy?"

"Immensely!" Holly beamed.

"We can't just pick her because you like her brother," Tala interrupted.

"Trying to be the voice of reason, Tala," Jules questioned with raised brows. "Isn't that usually my job?"

"Yeah, well you two seem a little too gaga over this guy and I'm definitely not going to let that sway my decision," Tala huffed. "And besides it's her we'd be getting not him."

"You're right," Holly agreed stealing a glance at the boy in question and then back at Tala. "We need to do this properly so Kai will know that we don't need him all the time."

"When is he coming back anyway?" Jules asked forgetting that they were suppose to be listening to the red head play.

"Tomorrow night sometime I think," Holly replied. "But I'm not too sure about the time. He…"

"Hey guys listen," Tala interrupted turning up the speakers so they could hear the drumming clearly. "She's good."

Amara started off with a slow beat and then picked up the pace slowly until she was basically pounding the crap out of the rhythm. She soon forgot that there were semi important people listening to her; people that could decide her future. Instead she just did what came natural.

The trio in the control booth listened in silent awe as Amara played. She really was good. Not even Jules could deny it. They had found their new drummer.

The rhythm in her head finally came to an end. Amara smiled with satisfaction. She was going to have to remember what she had just played and write it down.

"That was great," a tall guy with flaming red hair stepped out of the control room and into the studio where Amara and Brian were. He was tall a lean not well built like Brian but definitely had a washboard stomach. Amara could tell because his black short sleeved button down shirt was undone. Two girls followed him.

The first was a petite blonde that looked rather young in Amara's opinion. She had big silver eyes and her hair was so blonde it was almost white. The ringlets made her look even younger. Her black pants were similar to the ones Amara was wearing but the hem had been cut jagged. Obviously she had done it herself. The phrase "I'm the baby gotta love me!" was written in big black letters across the front of her bright pink t-shirt. Amara summed up the girl's style as being punk chic.

The girl behind the blond looked less than happy when she walked in. Her brown hair was cut just below her chin and flipped outward. Amara liked how she had red and gold streaks too. She had on a black skirt that went down in jagged strips to her knees. Her shirt was also black and had Nirvana written across the chest in bright yellow letters.

"Thanks," Amara smiled at the red head who was beaming at her.

"Welcome to the band then," he held out a hand for her to shake.

"Wha?" Amara's jaw dropped. "That's it? Did you even listen to anyone else?"

"Doesn't matter," the blond shrugged. "We liked your playing so that's that."

"Wow," Amara breathed still feeling overwhelmed. She had just been asked to play for one of the biggest bands in the world.

"So do you want the job then?" this came from the brunette who was standing back a bit. Her arms were crossed unwelcoming across her chest.

"Yeah…of course," Amara stole a glance behind her to look at her brother. He looked as uninterested as ever but Amara thought she saw him staring at the blonde girl.

"Great! Oh, I'm Holly by the way," the blonde, now know to them as Holly, moved in to hug Amara. "And that's Tala." The red head offered his hand to Brian and to Amara again. "And that is Jules." The brunette gave a small curt wave and that was it.

"It's nice to meet you all," Amara smiled feeling a little flustered.

"So you'll be staying here in the house with us since we have to work on our new album and get you all practiced up for the concert tour in a month," Holly informed Amara linking their arms. "How quickly can you move in?"

Amara looked to Brian. "I want to stay with her." Brian said.

"Alright, shouldn't be a problem," Holly replied with a smile. "We have plenty of rooms. Right guys?" She looked at her band mates.

"Yeah, no problem at all," Tala answered somewhat sarcastically knowing that it was exactly what Holly wanted, while Jules just shrugged.

"Good, so do you need to get your stuff?"

"Yeah, I guess," Amara felt like it was going a little fast.

"Okay, we'll see you later then. One of the guards will show you out to the limo," Holly led her towards the door. "We'll see you in time for dinner then."

"Sure." Amara walked out to the limo with Brian right behind her.

"Later," Holly waved at the door until the limo was through the gates. "Well that was easier than we thought."

"I guess," Jules shrugged.

"You need to lighten up," Tala wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "She hasn't threatened you yet."

"I know," she sighed feeling a little bad for her treatment of the new band member. "I'll try to do better."

"Good to hear," Tala smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "After all she's going to need our support once Kai gets back."

"Ain't that the truth," Jules grimaced starting to feel sorry for Amara. "She has no idea what she's just gotten herself into."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There it is…the first chapter of my newest Fic. I hope you like it and it would be great if you would let me know by leaving a review. No flames please. Thanks.

Miss Wright


	2. Practicing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblades, only my OCs. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2: Practicing**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"And this will be your room," Holly said opening one of the many doors that lined the hallway.

Since Amara and Brian's return to the mansion Holly had been giving them an extensive tour. They had seen the kitchen, indoor swimming pool, outdoor swimming pool, fitness center, recording studio, media room, and games room. And that was only the first level. Then they had moved upstairs where it seemed to be mostly bedrooms.

"It's not much but feel free to do what you want to it," Holly shrugged. Amara walked past her and into the room.

The room was a lot larger than anything Amara had ever had before. Even with the queen sized bed there was still a lot of room. There was also a large dresser, a desk, and walk in closet. There was also a private bathroom. The walls were a pale blue that matched the bedspread.

"It's great," Amara, breathed still surprised at how large the room was.

"Good to hear," Holly beamed. "I'll let you settle in while I show your brother his room. Feel free to use the intercom if you need anything."

Amara put her backpack down on the floor beside the door and took a running leap at the bed. It engulfed her completely. It was just as soft as it looked. Amara planned on getting up and unpacking her things but the bed was too soft and she was so tired.

"So what's the age difference between you and your sister?" Holly asked trying to keep conversation going as she led Brian down the hall to the bedroom that would be his.

"Two," Brian replied.

Holly groaned to herself. It was like pulling teeth trying to get anything out of him. "So that makes you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Cool, same age difference as me and my bro," Holly said more to herself then to Brian. "Well, here's your room."

"Thanks," Brian said walking past her and into the room. "Have a good night then."

"You don't want to come out with us tonight?" Holly asked a little taken aback by his abrupt dismissal of her.

"No, thanks. I'm pretty tired."

"Oh, okay," Holly, replied trying her best to not let her disappointment show. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, night." Brian closed the door leaving Holly in the hallway still in shock.

Holly brushed off her feeling of disappointment as best she could and headed downstairs to find Jules and Tala. They would want to go out.

"Okay what's the matter with you?" Jules asked even before Holly had a chance to sit down.

Jules and Tala were sitting on the couch in the media room watching an episode of MTV Cribs. Holly took a second to observe how close her friends were sitting before she answered. They had a large half circle couch and Jules and Tala had chosen to sit in the middle right next to each other.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Holly shrugged turning her attention to the show.

"Whatever, fine is not an answer. What happened? Turned you down did he?" Jules asked not hiding her gloating smile. She was always telling Holly to let the guy come to her and not to chase him.

"I wasn't being that forward. I just asked him if he wanted to go out with just tonight," Holly huffed crossing her arms against her chest. "He basically told me his answer by shutting the door in my face."

"Oh Holls," Jules chuckled with a shake of her head.

"You just met the guy," Tala added his attention fully on the TV set as he spoke. "Give him some time and he'll come around."

"Thanks Tala," Holly replied a little stunned. She pushed herself up and headed towards the door. "Night guys."

"What is up with you today?" Jules snapped lightly at Tala once Holly was gone.

"What do ya mean?"

"You're like all knowing. First with the whole hot guy being her bro thing and now the wait and he'll come to you crap!" Jules rambled while making exaggerated hand gestures, something she did when she was peeved and confused.

"Does my behavior bother you?" Tala asked calmly. There was no missing the mischievous glint in his turquoise eyes as he turned to face her.

Jules opened her mouth to lash back but snapped it shut. Instead she held back and answered coolly. "You don't seem to take your own advice." With that, Jules got up from the couch and left the room.

**0 0 0 **

"HOLLY!" a very pissed off voice filled Amara's head. "MY OFFICE NOW!"

"What the hell?" Amara groaned to herself. Her eyes burned as she opened them. She had forgotten to take out her contacts before she fell asleep. The room didn't look like the living room of Brian's apartment. She sat up immediately trying to remember where she was. The events of the previous day came flowing back.

"HOLLY!" the growling voice came again and Amara managed to pin point it to the intercom that was stationed on the wall beside her door. "I MEAN NOW!"

"I'M COMING! HOLD YOUR WATER!" Holly's voice snapped back over the intercom.

"Guess it's time to get up," Amara said to herself. She looked at the clock on the nightstand, which read 9:30am. Her eyes were still burning, which meant she would have to wear her glasses for the morning.

"Morning," Tala greeted Amara as she walked into the dining room.

"Hi," she mumbled back. She was glad to see that she wasn't the only one who was still in their pjs. Tala was wearing a pair of blue silk pants with a black terry cloth robe over top. Amara tried not to stare at his abs especially when she noticed Jules glaring at her.

"You have glasses?" Tala said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I kinda slept in my contacts last night," Amara replied, self consciously pushing her thick, black, cat eyed frames higher on her nose. Tala nodded and turned his attention back to the newspaper in front of him. Amara took a seat at the table and took a bagel that was sitting in a basket.

"So who was that screaming at Holly over the intercom?" Amara asked taking a bite of her bagel.

"That was Kai," Jules answered looking at Amara over her coffee cup. "He would be our manager."

"Oh, okay." Amara nodded. "He sounded really pissed off."

"I'm not surprised," Tala shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Well…" Tala hesitated. "We…kinda…well…"

"He didn't know we got a new drummer," Jules sighed and rolled her eyes at Tala.

"You mean he doesn't know you hired me? Your manager doesn't know? Is that even allowed?" Amara's sapphire eyes grew large.

"We'll find out won't we," Tala answered offering Amara a weak smile.

"I can't believe you did this," Kai snapped getting to his feet and leaning across the desk. Holly sat in one of the chairs across from him. "You can't just hire a new drummer without talking to me about it first."

"What's the big deal?" Holly snapped back crossing her arms against her chest.

"I don't like to find out about these things like everyone else." Kai slapped the newspaper on his desk so it was facing the blond girl.

On the front cover read the headline: Lucky Seven Gets New Member. Underneath the headline was a picture of the huge line up of hopefuls in front of the mansion walls.

"I would like to know about these things before hand," Kai continued. "How are you qualified to make this kind of judgment? What do you know about auditioning?"

"I know enough," Holly snapped back getting to her feet. "I know talent. I've been doing this long enough."

"Holly, you…"

"Alright take a step back you two," Tala said entering the room and standing right between them. Jules was close behind him "We need to talk about this rationally."

"You all went behind my back and you want me to talk this out rationally," Kai growled through clenched teeth. "You seem to have forgotten who has the authority here, Valkov."

"Kai, please," Holly sighed. "Tala is right. We have a tour and an album to do. We need a drummer."

"Obviously," Kai ran his fingers through his slate hair and sat back down in his chair. "But I still don't like the way you guys went about all this."

"We can live with that," Tala said.

"So where is he then?" Kai asked.

"I think you mean she," Jules deadpan voice broke in.

After Tala and Jules had left the dining room, Amara had ventured to the recording studio. She felt a strong need to drum. Holly had told her yesterday to feel free to play whenever she wanted to. Amara flicked on the lights and walked over to the drum set. She let her fingers slide against the cool metal of the high hat as she took her seat on the low stool. A small bucket of sticks sat on the floor beside her. Amara picked up a pair that felt right and started to play whatever came to her.

"That's her?" Kai asked making a critical scan of the girl's appearance from the safety of the control room.

Amara was still dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of raggedly looking red plaid boxers and a black t-shirt. Her red-orange hair was pulled up on a messy bun that rested high on her head. She was wearing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses that made it hard to make out her eye color.

"Yup, that's her," Tala answered. "Take a listen." He flicked on one of the switches and Amara's drumming filled the sound booth.

"Not bad huh?" Holly nudged Kai with her elbow.

"She'll do." Kai answered flatly. "But can she learn the old songs in time for the tour?"

"If we work with her I'm sure she can handle it," Tala said. "She's also really good at coming up with stuff. You should have heard what she played for us yesterday. It would be perfect for a new song."

"I bet it would work with some of the stuff we've been working on," Holly added with a smile.

"She's actually really good," Jules admitted.

"Who's that?" Kai directed their attention to the lavender haired boy standing near Amara.

"That would be Brian," Tala answered. Jules looked over at Holly who was now all smiles.

"What's he doing here?" Kai grumbled. "Is he her bodyguard? Boyfriend?"

"Brother," Holly sighed still smiling and staring at Bryan.

"What's with her?" Kai asked Jules and Tala.

"Just ignore her," Jules answered rolling her eyes.

"Right, well you guys start rehearsing with her," Kai said sounding like their manager again. "I have some press to handle now that you have a new member." With that he left.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we," Tala said motioning to the door that led into the studio.

Holly smiled and walked out of the sound booth, Jules close behind. Tala reached out and caught her arm before she could leave. She looked up at him with expectant emerald eyes. Her eyebrows rose with obvious interest. Tala opened his mouth as if to say something. His turquoise eyes darted down to her lips then back to her eyes.

"Play nice," he said finally releasing his hold on her arm. Jules frowned a little thinking that he was going to say something else but covered her disappointment quickly.

"I always do," she smiled and brushed past him into the studio.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS:**

**Beyblade-gal: **Yeah Kai is a little scary and he's more scary here because he's their boss and they kinda went behind his back. He's intimidating. Thanks for the review.

**Aggs: **I agree I haven't seen that many storylines like this one which is why I chose to work with the idea. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**WindWitch**: I'm glad you like my grammar, my English teachers would be proud lol. Kai is their boss (maybe more hehehe) and he's intimidating to a degree. In my stories Brian is Amara's brother. Right now its taking place in California. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.

**xInfernal: **Thanks for the review.

**Tikytikytavvi101: **Thanks for the review.


	3. Helping

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades, only my OCS. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3: Helping**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright, let's try that one again from the top," Holly said trying her best to remain upbeat.

They had been going over old material for the past four hours to help Amara get use to the songs. The wear was beginning to show on everyone. They were constantly stopping and starting but it was never Amara who asked for the redo. The frustration was evident in her face though every time she made a mistake. The style was different then what she was use to playing, which made things more difficult for her.

"Count in…one…two…three…four…" Tala called out the beat since the song was still new to the drummer.

"Wait!" Jules called over the start of Tala's guitar solo. "Hold on guys!"

"What now?" Tala grumbled.

"I think we should take a break," Jules replied. She unclipped her strap and put her blood red bass back on the stand behind her. "We're not getting anywhere by pushing ourselves. We've done enough for today." That said Jules crossed the room and exited the rehearsal room.

"Sounds good to me," Tala shrugged removing his guitar as well. "I'm starved." He headed off in the same direction as his petite band mate.

"How you holding up?" Holly asked returning her guitar to its stand. She brushed a lock of curly blonde hair that had fallen out of her bun, behind her ear. She took a seat on one of the amps near the drum kit.

Amara sighed idly twirling the drumsticks around in her hand. It was a typical nervous gesture. "I've done better."

"I know," Holly, agreed a friendly smile crossing her heart shaped face. "I heard you yesterday. You've got talent."

"I guess I'm just not cut out for playing in a band," Amara frowned sadly. She didn't look at Holly as she spoke. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"Wasted our time? What are you talking about?" Holly chuckled as realization dawned on her. "We're not going to kick you out for one shitty practice." Amara's shock was evident in her sapphire eyes. "It's your first day. Cut yourself some slack."

"Well that's a relief," Amara smiled back.

"Now that we've sorted that out, I'm going to get something to eat too," Holly said getting up from her seat. "You coming?"

"Yeah, in a bit," Amara said. "I'm going to try to go over some of it myself."

"Alrighty, don't over work yourself," Holly smiled again and headed out the door.

Amara picked up the headphones beside her and hit play on the Discman. She had been listening to the Lucky Sevens CD trying to follow the drum lines. Her focus was mostly on the songs that they had been practicing earlier.

Kai watched from the control booth as the redhead pounded out old Lucky Sevens songs on the drum set. At first he wasn't sure where she was getting the rest of the music from but then he saw the headphone wires. He noticed how she grimaced every time she made even the slightest mistake. She would stop and start the song from the beginning. He also noticed the slight change in her appearance since he had seen her earlier.

Her red hair was now pulled up expertly into two buns, one on each side of her head. Soft tendrils came down and framed the sides of her face. The thick rimmed glasses that had adorned her face earlier were gone showing off her beautiful eyes. Her blue football style shirt easily accented their deep blue color.

Kai listened to her for a few more minutes. The whole time wanted to go in and offer his advice. He had been around musicians for years but something was holding him back. Something about her was mesmerizing.

Again Amara stopped the song. There was one part that she just couldn't seem to wrap her sticks around. She closed her eyes and thought the rhythm through in her head.

"You're trying too hard," a deep, voice filled Amara's thoughts disrupting her rhythm.

Amara looked up to face one of the best looking guys she had ever seen. His eyes alone were enough to do her in. Something about their silver glint seemed familiar. The guy looked to be around Amara's age, maybe a little older. He was tall and built. Not as bulky as Brian and not as lean as Tala, he fell somewhere in the middle of the two. His hair was two toned blue-gray and didn't seem to have any real style structure at all. He was wearing a pair of dark baggy jeans and a old Rolling Stones concert tee.

"You're trying too hard," Kai repeated himself when he realized the dazed look she was giving him.

"I heard you," she snapped hoping she wasn't blushing. She assumed he had caught her staring. "But I don't see what 's so wrong with me trying hard."

"No, there's nothing wrong with that." Kai walked closer to the drum kit as he spoke. "I mean that you're trying too hard to sound exactly like the drum line in the song. You need to go with what feels right. Work on making it your own."

Amara let his suggestion roll around in her head for a bit, while trying her best not to stare. What he said made sense.

"Why don't you try that last one again," he suggested turning to head back into the control room. "I'll play all the other parts except the drums. Do what feels natural to you."

Amara nodded. Kai couldn't help but notice the determined look in her eyes. Kai put the track on through the speakers and Amara started to play.

Amara closed her eyes and concentrated on the main rhythms of the song. Once she had the feel for it in her head, she started to drum along.

"Wow that felt much more natural," Amara smiled at her own accomplishment.

"Like I said, you were trying to hard to sound exactly like the drummer on the track."

"I admit you were right," Amara said. "But what makes you think you know so much about drumming?"

"I've been around a lot of musicians," he answered stepping out of the doorway and walking closer to the drum kit. "And I play the drums a little myself."

"Play." Amara stood up and walked around the drums. Kai looked reluctant. "You can't tell me you know how to play and then not demonstrate. I don't know you well enough. You could be lying to me."

"Fine then," Kai brushed past her and took the seat behind the drums. He picked up two sticks from the bucket and felt them out in his hands.

Kai's beat started off slow, his concentration solely on the high hat. After a few beats he added the bass drum. Then suddenly he picked up to a more rapid pace using every drum in turn. His playing ended with the same rhythm as to which he started with.

"Baby Angst," Amara smiled and applauded her approval.

"What?" Kai asked looking a little surprised.

"That's the drum line from a Baby Angst song," she replied. "But I guess you don't know who they are."

"No, I do actually." Kai answered adverting his gaze away from her.

"Really? Wow, most people don't anymore. They bowed out so quickly after gaining the recognition they deserve that most people have forgotten."

"You were a true fan?"

"Oh yeah, they're albums helped me get through high school. I saw them in concert once too. They're the reason I took up drumming," Amara said a far off look in her eye. "Every song had such a unique drum sound. So expressive. Phoenix was amazing at making the drums fit the song to a T."

"Yeah," Kai replied a longing in his voice but Amara was too far away into her own thoughts to really pick up on it.

"I wanted to do the same thing. I wanted to influence people through music like they did."

"Hmmm, most girls were probably just interested in them because they were 'hotties'," Kai said making quotations in the air with his fingers.

"Well…they were. I mean Phoenix alone was gorgeous even though you never did really get to see the guy's face but he had a nice set of abs and that phoenix tattoo of his was super sexy. Seeing the guy's back with that tattoo was enough," Amara smiled sheepishly having just said all that to a guy she didn't know.

"Spoken like a true female," Kai smirked as he stood up from the stool.

"Well that's quite an assumption," Amara gritted her teeth not liking his sexist comment at all. "One honest observation and you're already lumping me into your sad view of the female species."

"What makes you think I have such a low opinion of females?" He asked a smirk slowly forming. "I happen to like them a lot."

"Another sexist remark." Amara stood with her hands on her hips, drumsticks still in one hand. "You are just like every other good looking male on this planet. If she's pretty sleep with her and if she's ugly laugh about her wanting a good looking guy."

"Now who's being sexist," he chuckled taking a few steps towards her. "You're lumping me into your own little category." His smile widened when he noticed her trying to step away from him. "You're quite the little contradiction." The red head continued to creep backwards as Kai walked towards her. He knew the wall would soon stop her though.

"I'm just saying like it is," Amara snapped back trying her best to stay calm especially when her back came in contact with the soft soundproof wall. Kai put one hand up against the wall on either side of her. He had her trapped now.

"So which category do you fall under?" He was so close Amara could feel his warm breath against her cheek. She could feel her face growing hot.

"Well I'm not going to sleep with you and I'm not pining after you either so I guess neither," she replied glaring at him straight in the eye.

Those eyes. They were enough to do him in right then. Every emotion seemed to be running through them. He could easily pick out her anger, which she was trying to use to mask her fear. Fire of determination burned behind those cool blue jewels, the color of sapphires.

Kai snapped his attention back to her once he realized he had been staring. He hoped she hadn't picked up on it. Unfortunately for him she had. Her anger was replaced with worry. She had a very vulnerable look on her face. Kai didn't realize but he had moved closer to her. His body was almost flush with hers and their lips were only inches apart.

Amara stared up at the gorgeous guy in front of her. Why did she argue with him? She didn't even know who he was and she picked a fight. It didn't look like he would hurt her physically but he could do worse things. But at the same time a part of Amara wanted him to kiss her only if that was the only thing he would do. He had a great mouth. His lips looked full and firm not to mention completely kissable.

Amara shook her head trying to fix her thoughts. She had never thought about a guy's mouth that way. She had never even kissed a guy before. Amara mentally scolded herself. What was she thinking? She should be trying to get away. He was an arrogant bastard who had probably kissed a million girls. She was not about to be another one of his conquests. She wasn't easy.

Amara felt her drumsticks in her hand. Physical retaliation was the only way she would be able to get him off. Since she didn't want to cause any permanent damage she decided it would be best to aim for his stomach and not his groin. .

"That really is too bad," he said finally finding his voice again. His gaze shifted downward to her mouth.

"Dream on, Ken," Amara hissed before shoving her drumsticks into his stomach. Amara smiled as he doubled over grabbing his wounded abdomen. " I'm not about to be your next Barbie bimbo."

Amara stepped around him and left the room to find the others.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Poor Kai! Well there it is everyone, chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks

Till Next Time

Miss Wright

**THANKS TO THE REVEIWERS:**

**Observant-not mean: **Yeah Kai isn't exactly the friendliest guy right now. ..but that could change. Brian is taking care of his sister and there may be a little more too it but you'll have to keep reading to find that out. Thanks for the review.

**Blackdranzergurl: **Kai is just the manager/boss guy. He does play an instrument as you found out this last chapter but he's not in the band. Thanks for the review.

**Aggs: **Sleeping in contacts does KILL…I know from personal experience there. I hope this chapter answered who plays what but I can tell you of course…Holly lead vocals/guitar, Tala guitar, Jules bass/back up vocals, and now Amara plays drums. Jules and Tala are cute aren't they. Thanks for the review.

**Phasmatis of priscus dea Isis: **Thanks…I'm glad you like it and think its original.

**Mei Otsume: **Thanks for the review.

**XInfernal: **Kai is a little evil isn't he lol….Tala is great too. Thanks for the review.

**Torri-Chiobie: **Thanks for the review.

**Beyblade-gal: **I will be updating my other stories soon…don't worry. Yeah Kai is a little frightening but he won't stay that way the whole time. Thanks for the review.

**xoOBlackDragonOox: **Thanks, for the review.

**flurobandaid: **I'm glad you like her name…I like it too. Thanks for the review.

**THANKS AGAIN GUYS YOU ROCK!**


	4. Signing

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly do NOT own Beyblades (as much as we would all love to lay claim to those gorgeous guys) but I do own my OCs and the plot.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4: Signing**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Breaking your own rule about not dating coworkers?" Tala chuckled as he surveyed Kai who was still on the floor. Kai unclenched his stomach long enough to flip Tala the birdie. This only made Tala laugh more.

Tala was on his way to find Amara when he saw her exit the studio in a huff. He had a sneaking suspicion that she had run into Kai. And sure enough he was right. There was no mistaking the look in a girl's eye after she had run into the slate haired young man. Tala had seen the fiery look many times over.

"Did you deserve it?" Tala asked. He offered Kai his hand to help him back to his feet.

"Do I ever deserve it?" Kai groaned rubbing his sore abdomen.

"Yes, almost always."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you mother," Kai huffed. "She asked for it."

"I'm sure she did," Tala agreed. "Amara seems like the type to ask for a guy to take advantage of her."

"Shove off!" Kai growled. "It was a lapse of misjudgment on my part. From now on I will stay away from the little spitfire."

"I'm sure that won't be hard," Tala laughed. "When they get that look in their eye they always steer clear of you."

"You and that look thing," Kai shook his head. He never understood what Tala was talking about. He brought it up all the time. "There is no look."

"There is a look," Tala insisted. "And you better hope I wasn't mistaken. If your little kitten comes home and Amara is falling all over you there will be hell to pay."

"No worries there."

"What do you mean?" Tala inquired. "Trouble in paradise?"  
"You know it's far from paradise."

"Well your sister does refer to her as the…and I quote, the 'Hag Witch'."

"We're fine," Kai said. "I was referring to the part about Amara falling all over me. Since I am not interested in her that way at all. It was just fun to mess with the new blood."

"Of course," Tala agreed but he was obviously skeptical.

**0 0 0**

"You okay?' Holly asked Amara as she stormed into the kitchen to find the others.

"Peachy," was Amara's curt reply. She took a seat on one of the island's bar stools.

Just like at breakfast, an array of different foods were spread out on the large island. Jules, and Bryan were all sitting, while Holly stood. Amara picked up an apple from one of the bowls and bit into it with all her anger.

"What's got you so pissy?" Jules asked not looking up from the sandwich she was busy constructing.

"Nothing," Amara snapped. Everyone's eyes turned to the redhead. "I'm just a little stressed out about the songs…that's all." She added quickly.

The last thing she wanted was to have to explain what had just taken place in the recording studio. After all she didn't even know who the guy was. He was probably just one of the guys that worked here. She would probably never have to see him again. He might have been gorgeous but he was an arrogant ass.

"Well, if that's all, we've got to take you upstairs to sign the contract," Holly said. She started to move towards the door and everyone followed.

"Didn't she do that yesterday?" Bryan asked falling into step beside Holly.

"Yes, but Kai wants her to do it again," Holly replied rolling her eyes. "He says this one is better."

"He's going to be a jerk about this isn't he?" Jules groaned. Holly nodded. "You'd think he would grow up."

"He's the boss," Tala said standing up for their absent manager as he fell into step with the rest of the group. "I'm sure he has good reason."

"He may be the boss but he doesn't have to be such an ass about it," Holly huffed. She stopped in front of a pair of double doors. "You ready for this?"

Amara shrugged. "He can't be that bad."

"Only when he wants to be," Jules smirked.

Holly opened the doors and they all followed her inside. And there he was sitting behind the big mahogany desk, the gorgeous guy she had just sucker punched with her drumsticks. He had changed out of his jeans and concert tee and was now dressed to the nines in a black suit. She had assaulted her boss.

Kai noticed the change in her expression as soon as she laid those stunning sapphire eyes on him. He couldn't help but grin. Amara one; Kai one.

"Amara, this is our manager Kai," Holly said. Amara tried her best not to look stunned. "Kai, this is our new drummer Amara."

Kai stood up to shake her hand. "Nice to finally meet you." Kai's silver eyes twinkled with evil delight in her discomfort. Amara regained her composure enough to glare at him as he smirked.

"Likewise."

"Have a seat and we'll discuss your contract," he said calmly, pointing to one of the armchairs situated in front of his desk. Amara did as she was told. Holly took a seat in the other chair while Jules sat on the arm and Tala and Bryan stood.

"What was wrong with the contract she signed yesterday?" this came from Bryan. Kai turned his attention to the lavender haired male who looked slightly older than himself.

"And you are?" he asked somewhat arrogantly. Kai knew perfectly well who the guy was after all Holly had pointed him out with some enthusiasm. The new chick thought he was a prick so why prove her wrong.

"Bryan. I'm Amara's brother," he replied.

"Are you her personal manager?"

Bryan thought for a minute before replying. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Well that contract stated that you handed all previous rights over to me as the manager of the group," Kai said placing the contract in front of him facing the group. "Which means your services will no longer be needed."

"I'm not leaving my sister," Bryan replied firmly.

"I didn't say you had to leave," Kai corrected. "I just want you to understand that I'm in charge."

"Geez, men are so territorial," Jules hissed under her breath.

"Only when it comes to certain things," Tala replied having heard what was obviously meant not to be. He ran his finger down Jules' bare arm. Jules cursed her own body for giving in to his touch as her skin slowly covered itself with goose bumps.

"I can live with that," Bryan agreed not having heard the exchange between Jules and Tala at all.

"Good. Now Amara, if you would sign here." Kai handed her the pen.

"I'm not signing my life away here, am I?" she asked.

"No, you're allowed out at anytime you want after an album and tour are completed. You must meet all tour dates unless serious illness or family emergency occurs. Your contract becomes void if these are not met," Kai said rambling off a few legalities quickly. "Nothing life binding."

"You make it sound so simple," Amara smiled not realizing she had just flirted with the enemy. Amara quickly signed the paper and leaned back in her seat in a sad attempt to get away from him.

"Are you done being a dominating prick now?" Holly snapped at Kai, gaining surprised stares from the two new comers.

"What did mother tell you about calling me a prick?" Kai shot back sounding like a child instead of the businessman he was dressed as.

"Don't bring mother into this. You get on your high horse…" Holly began to rant. She stood up and was now leaning over the desk at Kai who had also gotten to his feet. "You wonder why people don't like dealing with you."

"Here they go again," Jules sighed flopping down into the chair that Holly had just vacated.

"Batten down the hatches," Tala grinned falling onto the chair on top of Jules. "I'll protect you."

"Get off me!" Jules yelped.

"Are they always like this?" a very worried Amara asked Tala and Jules.

"You're siblings, don't you ever get like that?" Tala asked while still holding down Jules.

"Siblings?" Amara and Bryan shared a bewildered look.

"Didn't Holly tell you?" Jules asked no longer fighting to get Tala off her.

"Tell them what?" Holly said suddenly entering the conversation.

"You didn't tell them that Kai was your brother." Tala replied.

"Oh," Holly laughed. "I forgot. I wouldn't call my manager a dominating prick unless he was family."

"Lolly, likes to name call," Kai smiled at his sister. He stepped around the desk and put an arm around her shoulders. She was easily a head shorter than him. "She thinks it will help her win the argument."

"While you like to bring up mother," Holly beamed up at him. "And don't call me Lolly." She began to poke his stomach playfully. This caused Kai to flinch and move away.

"Yes, and then you like to play dirty by poking me," Kai said trying to stop her by grabbing at her arms.

"Okay now they're fighting like siblings," Bryan laughed noticing the similarities between Kai and Holly and his own relationship with Amara.

Amara just sat quietly, taking it in. Kai seemed like a different guy. In two seconds flat he changed from the demanding businessman to the playful guy in front of her. She realized now why his silver eyes looked so familiar when she saw them. They were the same color as Holly's. Other than the eyes the two siblings looked very different.

RING! RING! RING!

All the noise seemed to stop as the phone on Kai's desk began to ring.

"BioVolt Records, Kai speaking," he rattled off. "Hi…yes…hmmhmm…okay…bye then."

Everyone was quiet, listening to Kai's side of the conversation. When he hung up they all looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Holly pried.

"We have fifteen minutes to get to the house," Kai answered casually.

"That's it?" Holly groaned. "I thought that wasn't till Friday…it's not Friday."

"Aren't we at the house?" Amara asked Tala as quietly as she could. She didn't want to sound too stupid. Kai already had it in for her; she didn't want to make it any worse for herself. Tala seemed the safest bet to ask.

"Friday nights we all go to the Hiwatari's place for a family dinner," Tala explained. "But it would seem Mrs. H has changed the date."

"Yes, she did," Kai, added. "I figured they would."

"Yeah, there's no way your mom could wait that long to meet our newbie," Jules chuckled.

"We can talk later," Holly cut in looking a little frantic. "We now only have ten minutes." She jumped up and started to push them all in the direction of the door.

"How long does it take to get there?" Bryan asked the frazzled blond.

"They live in a house on the other side of the property," Tala answered for Holly.

"Then why is she freaking?" Amara asked truly concerned for her new friend.

"It's not wise to be late," Kai said calmly. He was walking behind the group as Holly continued to usher them towards the door. Something in the way he said it made Amara's skin crawl. Would his parents be like Kai, arrogant snobs? Or like Holly, sweet and welcoming? She would soon find out.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thanks for the reviews for chapter three…hope you guys like this one too…please review and tell me what you think. No flames please.

Miss Wright

THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS 

**Tikytikytavvi101: **Don't worry I got what you mean lol. Thanks for the review.

**Moonlight Kitten: **There will be plenty of teasing closeness between Amara and Kai don't worry. Thanks for the great review…glad you're enjoying my story.

**inugurlz: **If I tell you what's gonna happen then I have to tell everybody…don't hate me I just don't want to ruin it for you. That will be a topic in future chapters though you'll just have to keep reading. But I'm glad you like my story and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

**Blackdranzergurl: **I'm sorry Kai isn't in the band but don't worry he's their manager so he'll be in it a lot and after all this is a Kai/OC fic. Thanks for the review.

**Beyblade-gal: **I know what you mean with the almost kisses thing…its harsh I know but I couldn't help myself…come on it would have been way too fast for them to be kissing already…they didn't even know each others names. Well Kai knew who Amara was but you know what I mean. Wow I'm an inspiration…thank you that's a really high compliment. Thanks for the review.

**Personne du monde: **yeah I know it was a little fast…he was drawn to her and he's a bit of a ladies man/player. Thanks for the review.

**Fifi mcfu: **You think he's a bass player type? Interesting. I guess its cuz I have a love for the drums lol. I'm glad you like my portrayal of Tala…he's a hottie don't want to mess with that too much. Thanks for the review.

**Observant -not mean: **Thanks for the review.

**Seripa: **Thanks for the review.

**ali: **Thanks for the review.

**flurobandaid: **Go drums lol. Holly is kind of like the big sister even though she is technically the youngest person in the group. She kind of keeps them all together though. Thanks for the review…glad you like it so far.

**Scarlet Witch 41: **Yeah female drummers. Thanks for the review.

**Aggs: **Kai is gorgeous…lol…and you're right Amara won't be able to resist him forever but she's sure as hell gonna try. No problem…any questions about the story feel free to ask. Thanks for the review.

**vuzznut: **thanks for the review.

**THANKS AGAIN GUYS!**


	5. Dining

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblade. Only the plot and OCs are mine. **

**Sorry its been so long…enjoy!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5: Dining**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello Nettie." Holly embraced the elderly woman who opened the door at the Hiwatari family mansion. "Good to see you're back on your feet."

"Thank you, Sweet Pea," Nettie replied. "It's good to be back out of that bed. I swear your mother wanted to keep me there."

"Oh Nettie," Holly tsked. "You know she just didn't want you to get up too quickly and have a relapse."

"This house can't run without you." Kai stepped forward to embrace her as well.

"You're darn right." The other's just smiled and watched the exchange in silence. "Enough of this mushy business." Nettie said quickly. "You better get in there. Dinner is starting any minute."

Nettie ushered the teens towards the dinning room, which was just off the entryway. Two people, who Amara assumed were Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari, were already seated at the large table.

As the group of young people entered, the Hiwatari's stood to greet them. Holly embraced both her parents. Kai gave his mom a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and shook hands with his father.

Mrs. Hiwatari was the spitting image of what her daughter would look like in about twenty years or so. Her hair was the same white blonde and was naturally curly. Amara noticed right away that her eyes were the same silver as both Hiwatari children.

Mr. Hiwatari looked more like his son. His short hair was the same blue gray as Kai's but with some distinguishing gray along his temple.

"Hello, I'm Vicki Hiwatari," Vicki smiled offering her hand to Brian. "You must be the new drummer."

"Actually I'm not," Brian said politely. He didn't want to correct his hostess too harshly. "I'm Brian, the brother."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Brian," Vicki replied, her smile never wavering. Her eyes caught Amara's. "So you must be the new drummer." Amara nodded and shook Vicki's hand. "It's so nice to see a female playing the drums."

"Can't let the boys have all the fun," Amara said. Vicki and Amara shared a smile.

"Of course not." Vicki let go of Amara's hand and stood aside for her husband.

"And I'm her husband, Neil Hiwatari," he said also extending a hand for Amara to shake.

"Very nice to meet you both," Amara said politely.

Once the introductions were done, they all sat down around the large table. A servant placed a plate of food in front of each of them.

"Grandfather not joining us tonight?" Holly asked conversationally.

"Your Grandfather is very busy right now," Neil, answered his daughter. "He's away on business in Japan actually." Amara couldn't help but notice the relieved look on Kai's face.

"Looks like there was no need in hurrying," Jules whispered under her breath only loud enough for Amara, who was sitting beside her, to hear.

"He wants to have a conference tomorrow though," Neil, continued his attention now on his son. "There's a few details he wants to discuss with you."

"I have everything under control," Kai replied sounding rather bitter.

"Well, your Grandfather is seeing things a little otherwise." Kai's frown deepened. "He is the boss, Kai, you need to listen to him…"

"So, Amara, Brian, where are you two from?" Vicki asked.

"I live here in Los Angeles," Brian answered. "Amara's been visiting me for the last little while since summer started."

Amara was half listening to Brian answer Vicki's questions but she was far more interested in what Kai and his father were discussing. She had quickly concluded that the Grandfather owned the company and Kai and Mr. Hiwatari worked for him. It sounded like Kai was in a bit of trouble because of the band's new line up. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal but then again what did she know about running a record label.

"Amara." Jules jabbed Amara with her elbow. Amara's attention snapped back to the other conversation. "When did you start drumming?"

"In high school," Amara answered quickly.

"And what inspired you?" Vicki asked.

"My favorite band, Baby Angst. I loved their style," Amara explained.

"That's interesting. Did you know that Kai…"

"Mum, we need to discuss a new look since we have a new band member," Kai said quickly cutting off his mother's reply. Amara noticed the odd look on Vicki's face but it changed when she answered her son.

"Of course honey," she replied sweetly. "We'll have to work on that tomorrow. Unless you are recording."

"No, it should be fine since I have a meeting with Grandfather," Kai said pulling out a palm pilot and checking his schedule. "They're all yours."

"Isn't Catarina coming home tomorrow?" Neil asked his son. Kai, who was still looking at his palm pilot, nodded.

"Ugh, you mean to say the hag witch is coming back?" Holly groaned. "I hoped you would have dumped her while you were in Rome." She made a crumpled face of disgust.

"Holly," Vicki quickly reprimanded her daughter. "You shouldn't talk badly of your brother's girlfriend." Amara was a little surprised to hear that he had a girlfriend after all he had come on to her earlier that day.

"Especially if she becomes your brother's wife," Neil added.

Amara noticed how Kai's face stayed completely neutral throughout the exchange. He made no move to defend his girlfriend to his sister. The conversation seemed to pass over him as if it wasn't even happening.

"Well, God help us all if that happens," Nettie, who had just entered the room, quipped. Holly didn't even try to hide her smile at this comment.

"Was there something you needed, Nettie?" Vicki asked kindly to the elderly servant.

"Just came to tell Master Kai that her highness is on the phone for him," said Nettie who was making no attempts to hide her displeasure for the girl.

Kai excused himself from the table and followed Nettie out of the dinning room.

"Holly, you really do need to be nicer about your brother dating Catarina," Vicki said once her son had left the room.

"Mum, he may as well know that I don't like the girl," Holly said. "I like to have an open relationship with my brother. I would hope that he would be the same way if he didn't like one of my boyfriends."

"Of course dear, I'm glad that you have a good relationship but do you really have real reason to dislike the girl?" Vicki asked.

"She's evil," Holly replied simply.

"She is not evil," Neil cut in. "She is not a gold digger which is hard to know in this business and they would do each other good."

"Sure they would." Holly rolled her eyes. "They would do Grandfather's business dealings good."

"That's enough, Holly," Vicki said sternly. "You shouldn't bad talk her to people who haven't even met her yet." Vicki referred to Amara and Brian. "They need to draw their own opinions of her."

Amara was now very interested in meeting Kai's so called "evil" girlfriend.

**0 0 0**

"I like the Hiwatari's," Amara commented. She lounged on her brother's bed. After a very enjoyable dinner they had all returned to their house and parted ways. "But this Grandfather of theirs sounds like a bit of a dictator doesn't he?"

"Hmm," Brian mumbled in response. He was busily doing something on his laptop.

"And then there's that girlfriend of Kai's," Amara continued to ramble despite her brother's lack of interest. "She sounds like quite the rich bitch socialite. With a name like Catarina how can you expect anything less right? Holly sure seems to hate her and Kai didn't even try to defend her. Must be some trouble in paradise eh?"

"Hmm," Brian mumbled again.

"You don't hear the name Catarina too much either. Our cousin Cat, what's her name short for? I wouldn't be the same would it? Because if it was then I could understand why she only lets us call her Cat." She looked to her brother for some kind of recognition but he only continued to type away deep in concentration. "Earth to Bri." Amara crawled to the foot of the bed to get closer to him. "Are you even listening…" Amara's voice trailed off as she glanced over her brother's shoulder at the computer screen.

Profiles of all the band members were covering the screen. These weren't your typical fan profiles either. There wasn't any favorite color or movie. These were in-depth history of everything type profiles. Every piece of dirt came up on these.

"Brian, what are you doing?" Amara asked tentatively, her eyes never leaving the screen.

In a blink of an eye the windows were closed and Brian closed the screen of his laptop. "Just doing some research." Brian replied smoothly offering his sister a small smile.

"But those…"

"I'm just seeing what you've gotten yourself into that's all." Brian rose and put a hand on her shoulder. "You should really get some sleep. Sounds like you're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

Dumbstruck, Amara allowed her brother to lead her out of his room and close the door without any protest. After he said goodnight and closed the door Amara stood in the hallway alone. She was use to her brother looking out for her but she wasn't use to him keeping secrets from her. He may have thought he was covering it all up well but Amara knew him better than that.

**0 0 0**

"Rise and shine, Red 2." Holly whipped open the curtains on Amara's large window giving the sun an opportunity to burst in.

"Ugh!" Amara rolled over to block out some of the light. "What time is it?"

"It's already eight," Holly replied sitting on the foot of the bed. "I'm surprised my mom let us sleep this long."

Amara sat up and pushed her red hair out of her eyes. She squinted in disbelief at Holly. She was already dressed in tight skinny-legged jeans and black tank top. Her blonde curls up in a high ponytail. "This is sleeping late?"

"My mom likes to get things done and sees no reason for us to sleep the day away," Holly answered. "Makes some sense I guess."

"Right," Amara mumbled.

"Put some clothes on and be downstairs in half an hour," Holly said getting up to leave. "Dress comfy, we have a long day of shopping ahead of us." With a quick smile in Amara's direction, Holly bounced out of the room.

"Ugh!" Amara flopped back onto her bed. It was going to be a really long day.

Ten minutes later Amara was downstairs. She had put on her favorite baggy jeans and a t-shirt along with her ratty black skater shoes. Her long red hair was pulled back into its usual buns. Holly and Jules were sitting in the living room with Brian and Vicki.

"All set then?" Vicki asked as Amara entered. Amara nodded. "Well then ladies, we should get going." Vicki stood and the others followed suit. "Take a good look at your sister, Brian." She put an arm across Amara's shoulders. "Because when we come back she's going be totally different."

"Can't wait," Brian replied. "Have fun." Amara shot him a desperate look over her shoulder as Vicki led her to the car. He just smiled bigger and gave her a patronizing wave.

**0 0 0**

"I don't think I'm going to need to shop for the rest of my life," Amara said surveying the mountain of shopping bags that the chauffer was trying to fit into the trunk of the car.

"These are just your stage clothes dear," Vicki smiled. "You'll have to get some regular clothes another day."

"How soon are we going to be on stage?" Amara asked. The realization that she would be playing in front of huge audiences soon was making her head hurt.

"Probably in a few weeks once Kai has all the media stuff sorted out," Jules said climbing into the car behind Vicki.

"The fans are going to have to get use to a new member as well," Holly added. "There's sure to be a few loyal Tristan fans that are going to be really pissed off but they'll either accept you or just hate the band forever."

"Isn't this a little risky for the band's reputation?" Amara questioned. The thought of her sinking the band wasn't helping her fear of performing any.

"A line up change can break a band but sometimes it makes them better," Jules replied with a shrug.

"Kai wouldn't have signed you if he didn't have faith in you," Vicki said reassuringly in a way only a mother can. "He has high expectations and obviously you met them."

"She's right," Holly chimed in. "He always has to have the final word."

"I just don't want to screw this up for the rest of you," Amara said.

"You won't dear," Vicki beamed. "From what I hear you kick some major ass on the drums and once I'm done with you there won't be a guy out there who can resist you. Here we are girls. It's time to give you a rock goddess hairstyle to go with all your fabulous new clothes."

**0 0 0**

Finally after a few more hours at the salon, the girls were finally home. Amara was exhausted and she felt weird. She had makeup on. This was new to her. She had only worn it for her prom and that was because her mom insisted and even then it was only some mascara, blush, and lip-gloss. She wasn't really sure what all the stuff was that she had on her face now. The hairdresser/makeup artist had an accent that was really hard for her to understand and he had spoken very fast. But her hair she loved.

Vicki had allowed her to keep her two-bun style but had it vamped. The length was about the same but they had added some layers, which made the buns more spiky and less ballerina. Her bangs were also shortened and longer wisps framed her face perfectly. Amara loved the end result. Vicki had good taste.

"Every member needs a trademark," Vicki told her as they walked out of the salon towards the car. "Yours will be your hairstyle for now."

"What's theirs?" Amara asked referring to the other girls.

"Well, Jules is our chameleon," Vicki explained. "She's constantly changing her hair and look."

"My love for change has become a marketable offence," Jules said almost annoyed at the concept.

"Yes, well its best to work with what you've got," Vicki said. "And Holly is our little angelic one."

"I seem to give off this impression of innocence," Holly chuckled flashing a perfect smile.

"Boy did they get the wrong impression," Jules said with a smirk. "The tabloids haven't caught wind of you and Kai in a fight. Now that gets scary."

"Only when that hag witch of a girl friend tries to get in the middle of things," Holly shot back. "And it looks like she's here."

"She's baaack," Jules teased in a creepy voice.

A pink Miata was parked in the driveway in front of them. Amara could only assume that this was Kai's girlfriend's car.

"Is she really that bad?" Amara asked. It felt like a stupid question as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Don't listen to anything these two have to say about Catarina," Vicki interjected before her daughter could speak. "Holly has a very bias opinion."

The car stopped right in front of the house. Vicki was the first to get out. Holly waited until her mother was walking away from the car before answering.

"She's awful," Holly answered while making a gagging noise. "Sickeningly sweet around any adult but a total bitch as soon as they leave. She's got her claws into my brother too."

"What testosterone driven male wouldn't like her," Jules added as the three of them climbed out of the car. "She dresses like a first class slut and is probably just as sleazy."

Amara just listened as the two other girls bashed the still faceless Catarina. A part of her wanted to meet this girl but she was slightly nervous. The opportunity would come sooner than expected. As they entered into the large front entryway, there was Kai getting his face sucked off by a very slim, barely dressed blonde.

All Amara could see was the back of the girl. Her thick, wavy blond hair reached to her tiny waist; a waist, which didn't have any material covering it. Her tiny top left her stomach exposed down to the low-slung waist of her mini skirt.

The cozy couple didn't seem to realize that they were no longer alone. The blond was busy hoovering Kai, while Kai's hand was busily groping her ass.

"Eh hem!" The sound of someone clearing their throat sounded from beside Amara. "Kai!" Vicki interjected looking slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

Kai was quick to pull away from his girlfriend. The sound of his mother's voice was enough to kill a mood. This didn't stop Catarina from continuing to nibble his neck. He looked past her to the four intruders now standing in the entryway. He was use to the sour expressions of his sister and Jules whenever they saw him with Catarina but the red head on the end looked about as red as her hair, which was styled different then he remembered.

She looked amazing. Obviously she had experienced the Vicki Hiwatari make over. The baggy clothes that he had seen her in the day before were replaced by a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a black scoop neck, three quarter length sleeved sweater. The clothes showed off a much curvier silhouette. Her sapphire eyes seemed to pop against the dark fabric of her clothes. Kai was so entranced by them that he forgot that his girlfriend was right there. He wasn't sure which girl was having a bigger affect on him.

Amara was frozen under Kai's scrutinizing stare. He was just staring at her. Cold silver eyes roaming over here sent a shiver down her spine. Finally the eye contact was broken as the blond finally stopped necking Kai and turned to face the other people in the room. Amara could feel her eyes bugging out of her head.

Kai's slutty, sleazy, bitchy blonde, hag witch of a girlfriend was none other than Amara's cousin Cat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry again that its been so long. Lots of stuff keeping me from my writing but hopefully now I won't wait so long to update my stories. Hope you enjoyed it, please review. **

**Miss Wright**


	6. Masquerading

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblades. Only the plot and OCs are mine. Thanks!**

**ENJOY!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6: Masquerading **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Amara could only stare at Cat or rather Catarina. This was not the cousin she remembered at all, of course Amara hadn't seen her for years but there was no mistaking Cat's beauty. Guys had been falling over Cat since she was little. She had always brushed them off, she was always more interested in beating them at some game then dating them, which was part of the reason why Amara and her got along so well. Now she looked more like the skank Holly and Jules had described but there wasn't a doubt in Amara's mind that this wasn't her cousin. Except the fact that she was looking at Amara without any recognition that she knew her.

"How nice of you to come up for air." Holly's snippy comment broke Amara out of her confusion for a second.

"Holly, honey, when you have a boyfriend you'll understand," Cat replied in a patronizing tone. "Especially if you can get one as hot as your brother." She gave Kai a suggestive look before turning back to Holly. "But I doubt it."

Holly opened her mouth to retort but Jules stopped her. "Don't sink down to her level Holls." Jules gave Cat a steely stare. "You might catch a disease."

"This is Amara Jones," Kai said quickly before Cat could retaliate. "She's…"

"You must be the new drummer," Cat cut in. She gave Amara a sickeningly sweet smile. "I'm Kai's girlfriend, Catarina Masterson. Heiress to the Masterson Electronics Empire." She sounded so fake. Amara inwardly cringed. This was not how her cousin talked. "It's so nice to meet you." Cat stepped towards Amara and hugged her.

"You too," Amara managed to choke out as Cat stepped back. Cat walked back to stand beside Kai.

An awkward silence followed. Amara's brain was in overdrive but something was keeping it all inside. There had to be a reason why Cat wasn't acknowledging their relation. Even if she didn't recognize Amara there was no way she could deny it after hearing her full name. Brian would know. He always knew. Amara didn't want to suddenly rush off to her brother that might look weird. So she tried her best to play it cool.

"Well, I'm exhausted," she said hoping there wasn't too much urgency in her voice. "I think I'll go take a nap before dinner."

"Not a bad idea," Holly agreed. "I could use on of those myself."

"We should probably put in a practice tonight," Jules said.

"Yeah, we probably should," Holly replied heading to the staircase. " Tell Tala will you." Jules nodded then went in search of their male band mate.

Amara followed Holly up the staircase. At the top Holly turned left and Amara went right. Amara walked past her room and continued on to Brian's.

"Brian!" Amara hissed as she knocked on his door. "Brian, I need to talk to you." There was some shuffling on the other side of the door and then after what seemed like an eternity to Amara, her brother opened the door.

"Do I know you?" he asked squinting at her. "You sound familiar but I'm not sure."

"Very funny," Amara snapped as she brushed past him. She was not in the mood for banter. "It seems you're not the only one who doesn't know who I am today. It would appear as if everyone in my family is forgetting my appearance."

"What are you going on about?" Brian asked sitting down in his desk chair and facing Amara who was perched on the end of his bed.

"I met Kai's girlfriend."

"When?" Brian was quick to ask. Amara thought she saw a flicker worry in her brother's eyes but didn't comment.

"Just now as we came home from shopping," Amara replied. "She was sucking Kai's face off in the entryway. It was disgusting." She took a breath before continuing with her rant. "She was dressed like an absolute slut and didn't even seem to care that she had people watching her give Kai a hickey. I can see why Holly and Jules hate her."

"Are you finished yet?" Brian asked sounding completely bored. "If you came in here to rant about how disgusting Kai's girlfriend is why don't you talk to Holly. She seems to hate her a lot."

"No, I'm not finished since I haven't got to the best part yet."

"How can this story possibly get any better," Brian teased.

"Catarina is our cousin, Cat," Amara said very dramatically. "And she didn't even act as if she knows who I am."

Amara waited for some big reaction from Brian but found herself disappointed. He only sat in his chair and looked at her.

"Brian, does this news mean nothing to you?" Amara found herself shrieking. This was not the reaction she expected.

"You didn't say anything did you?" he asked.

"No…why?"

0 0 0

"Hey, you guys back already?" Tala greeted Jules as she joined him on the couch in the media room.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Today it was only a quick trip."

"How did it go? Amara look like one of us now?" Tala's eyes never left the TV screen as he flicked through the hundreds of channels.

"I'm not really sure what you mean by looking like one of us but she looks good," Jules admitted. "I'm sure male fans will notice our very female new addition."

"I'm sure all the female fans will notice as well," Tala answered. "I'm the only male left in this group."

"Yeah, you are," Jules tried her best to sound nonchalant but her tone was rather bitter even to her own ears.

"It will pay being the only guy left. You poor girls have to share your admirers," Tala said not commenting on Jules obvious dislike for the subject.

"Fine by me. I'm not really interested in hooking up with fans anyway," Jules said.

"Really? And why not?"

"Well, it's obvious that they're only with you to be with someone famous. Makes for good bragging rights I'm sure." Jules gave Tala a pointed look. "That doesn't bother you at all?"

"I guess a little," he agreed with a shrug. "But at least I'll know they like me." He gave her a cheeky smile.

"You're an idiot," Jules growled.

Tala could never be serious about anything. Jules didn't know why she even bothered. Tala and her had always had a teasing relationship. Jules always got frustrated with him and he always seemed to set her up for something. Holly loved the whole situation. Since they were kids she had been telling Jules that she and Tala were going to get married. As much as she denied it, the thought had crossed Jules' mind too.

"Well, what are you looking for then?"

The question caught Jules a little off guard. A real follow up question from Tala? This could get dangerous. Mix up her words and Jules could be in serious trouble. As much as she craved for Tala to be serious with her she figured it was best to keep things light.

"A guy who has never heard of our band," Jules answered. "Maybe I'll go traveling in some really remote country and pick up a guy there."

"Brilliant plan, Jubejube." Jules cringed at her childhood nickname. "But he's bound to find out sooner or later and sell all your deep dark secrets to the press. Either that or he'll speak a weird language and you two will never be able to communicate."

"You're so encouraging," Jules huffed sinking deeper into the couch with her arms folded against her chest.

"Or just do what Kai did," Tala smiled. Jules gave him a curious look. "Find someone who is just as rich as you are. No chance of gold digging."

"Ugh, are you comparing me to the hag witch?"

"Of course not Jubejube," Tala assured her. "You are nothing like the hag witch. I wouldn't like you so much if you were."

"Thanks…I think," Jules said not too sure how to take the compliment.

"What can't I give a compliment?" he asked somewhat defensive.

"Yes, but since when do you give them to me?"

"Are you saying that I never compliment you?" Tala turned so he was facing Jules on the couch.

"Tala, we've never really done the whole friendly complimenting, endearing words, affectionate thing with each other," Jules said. "We've always done the snippy remarks, snide comment, teasing thing."

"No we haven't," Tala protested indignantly. A pout was beginning to form on his lips. Jules tried her best not to smile. He was very cute when he pouted.

"Oh yes we have," she was quick to reply. "Think back about a decade, Valkov. We've been sparring since grade school."

"Come on, you can't hold that against me," Tala said earnestly. "I was young."

"And what's your excuse for now?" Jules said with a triumphant smile. She knew she had him there. Maybe for once she could get something serious out of him. "You can't blame being young at heart because that's just lame."

"Well, you know what they say about a boy picking on a girl?" Tala's lips curled into a mischievous grin. His body inched slowly closer to Jules, who found herself immobilized. Tala came close enough so their knees bumped. His arm draped over the back of the couch just behind her shoulders.

"What?" Jules managed to choke out. At this point Tala had his face only inches away from hers.

"It means the boy likes the girl." The words came out so softly Jules wasn't sure if she heard him right. She was concentrating more on what a nice color Tala's eyes were and how hot his breath was on her cheeks. Jules felt herself tilt her head towards him. There wasn't a clear thought going through her head by this point.

Taking the head tilt as a good sign, Tala closed the gap between their lips and kissed her.

"Tala?" Jules pulled back even though deep down she didn't want to.

"Hmmm?" He murmured before leaning in and claiming her lips again.

Jules lost her train of thought for a second but regained it quickly. She put her hands on Tala's chest and pushed him away gently.

"Are you being serious?"

"Obviously I'm not as good of a kisser as I thought," Tala frowned. He was trying to make light of the situation but there was no mistaking the flash of hurt in his eyes. Jules frowned back. "What…yes…yes, I was being serious." Tala turned away. He ran an agitated hand through his red hair. "Geez, can a guy get any credit around here."

"I'm sorry," Jules said trying to get him to look at her. "Like I said before it's hard to tell with you." She paused looking down at her hands. "I'm glad you were…I just wanted to make sure."

Tala put a finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "I'm serious." He said looking her straight in the eye. "Very serious."

Tala cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her again. This time Jules was completely ready for it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Maybe Holly's prediction wasn't that far off.

0 0 0

"Brian Jones, what aren't you telling me?" Amara demanded as she marched after her brother down the sidewalk.

"Calm down Ames," Brian said in a fatherly tone. "We're almost there."

"I can't believe you're making me wait this long," Amara continued to rave at him. "You could have just told me at the mansion you know."

"No, I couldn't," Brian answered. Her brother was all business.

"And why not?" She snapped almost colliding with Brian when he stopped suddenly. "What's going on?"

"Cool your jets or I'm going to leave you in the dark," he threatened. Brian had stopped in front of a small café. "I need you to be mature about this alright?"

"Fine," Amara answered wanting more than anything to know what her brother was keeping from her. "I can be calm."

"Sure you can," Brian answered in a patronizing tone as he held the door open for her.

Brian led Amara to a table near the back of the small café after ordering a coffee for himself and a fruit smoothie for her. The tiny coffee shop was empty except for another couple sitting in over stuffed armchairs and a man sitting alone working on his laptop.

"Now can you tell me?" Amara couldn't help but ask after they sat in silence for five minutes or so.

"We're not all here," he replied taking another leisurely sip of his coffee.

"Who are we waiting for?" Amara was even more confused and annoyed now.

"Sorry, I'm late," a familiar voice sounded from behind Amara. "Took me a little longer than I thought to get here on foot. Had to leave that distinct car of mine at home."

Amara turned to meet the smiling face of Cat. This time she looked more like the cousin Amara remembered. The skanky clothes that she had been wearing earlier had been replaced with a pink tracksuit. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She now looked sporty instead of slutty.

"Thought it would make sense to act as if I was going for a run," she said beaming a Brian and Amara.

"You can close your mouth now," Brian said getting Amara's attention. Amara hadn't realized that she was gawking.

"Hi, Ames," Cat smiled at her cousin. "You seem a little surprised to see me." Cat turned to Brian. "You obviously haven't filled her in yet." Brian shook his head. "Good. I'd rather I told her the details. You might leave something out."

"I would only leave out what we're classified to leave out," Brian retorted. "She's still just a civilian. We can't be telling her everything just because she's related. You of all people should understand that."

"You know I do," Cat was quick to reply. "But she should be allowed to know as much as we do. I think she can help us out…"

"No, that is completely out of the question," Brian said cutting Cat off. "She is not trained for this type of thing."

"Okay, hold the phone," Amara said finding her voice again. "You two aren't making any sense. Why do you suddenly know me?" Amara turned to Cat. "And what can't I know?" This question was directed to Brian. "You're my brother Brian, there are only certain things you're allowed to keep secret from me."

"Told you she'd have questions," Cat snipped at Brian. "Ames, of course I know you, you're my cousin after all. I just had to pretend not to know you when we were with everyone else."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Maybe I'll just start at the beginning to make this easier," Cat said. "Brian and I are working with the CIA…"

"I thought you were a computer software rep?" Amara eyed her brother suspiciously. "Have you been lying to me all this time?"

"No, I was a computer rep but about two years ago I was recruited into the CIA by Uncle Myles," Brian answered.

"Uncle Myles…why would Cat's dad recruit you?" Amara asked.

"My dad needed someone close to him to help him out with a case," Cat replied. "Now moving on to what you just witnessed." Cat looked at Amara making sure she was ready for more. "We're working on investigating Biovolt records. We think that Voltaire Hiwatari is helping fund some terrorists from Russia. We've been investigating him undercover for the last five years or so. The first attempts ended in the deaths of some of our men. This meant we would have to try a new approach. This is where Brian and I come in."

"Are you following so far?" Brian asked Amara suddenly becoming the concerned brother that she was used to.

"I got it," she replied. Amara was waiting to hear how she came into the picture.

"So, to help get someone on the inside my dear father, who has ties with Voltaire due to his electronics empire, had me set up with Voltaire's grandson." Cat couldn't help but smile. "Thus I transformed into Catarina, the super sexy socialite that any hot blooded male craves and every other girl detests."

"Well your plan seems to be working," Amara scoffed. "Holly and Jules hate you."

"Ah yes," Cat's smile widened a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I have them to thank for my ominous title of Hag Witch."

"You know about that?"

"Of course, but Kai won't do anything about it right now," Cat continued. "Voltaire has blessed our being together."

"So you've been trying to get Biovolt secrets out of Kai then?" Amara asked.

"Yes," Brian answered this time. "But so far we haven't got much of anything."

"Which was why Brian was given the task of finding us another way in," Cat added. "Which is why the search for a new band member became the perfect way in."

"You guys set that all up?" Now Amara was confused.

"No, we didn't have any pull with the band until now," Cat replied. "The loss of member was a stroke of good luck. You getting in was another piece of good luck. It was truly a shot in the dark that worked out."

"You got in because of talent," Brian said.

"Which we are eternally grateful for," Cat beamed at Amara. " Sadly, with the persona I've set up for myself with Kai there's little serious conversation. We don't want Voltaire to get wind of anything suspicious. Me suddenly trying to talk record label politics with Kai might set something off."

"So where do I come in here?"

"You don't," Brian was quick to shut that thought down.

"Hold it Bri, I think she can help us," Cat interjected. "It might be time for Catarina to bow out gracefully."

"By bowing out gracefully you mean in a hysterical hissy fit break up kind of way," Brian said.

"But of course," she smiled. "Catarina Masterson must go down in a blaze of glory." Amara could just imagine the scene Cat would create. "So as I leave Amara makes her move and gets Kai to trust in her and we have our dirt on BioVolt. Voltaire will go to jail and we'll all live happily ever after."

"You know that won't happen. And you're making it sound way easier than it will be," Brian said using his fatherly tone once again. "We don't know that Kai will trust Amara since I'm sure Voltaire won't."

"Oh, I think he will," Cat said in a knowing voice. "I saw the way he was eying her even when I was standing right there. I wasn't the one having the effect on him at that point."

"Okay, I really don't want to hear you saying that about my sister," Brian said trying to shake out the mental image. "And what makes you think he'll go for her?"

"Can you two please stop talking about me as if I'm not here," Amara snapped. "I don't even know if I like this idea. I am not Kai's biggest fan."

"Which is why this is perfect," Cat said eagerly. "He'll be drawn to your distain for him after me who can't seem to leave the guy alone. You're the complete opposite of me as well which is also too perfect."

"I don't like this plan of yours at all," Brian told Cat flat out. "Something could go wrong and then years of planning will be ruined."

"I already ran it past our supervisor," Cat said. Brian's face contorted into a deep frown. He was obviously greatly displeased that she had gone behind his back. "The plan is a go as soon as Amara gives her consent."

Amara could tell how badly her cousin wanted this to work. She didn't want to disappoint Cat but Brian seemed so against it. Could she pull it off? Could she pretend to be interested in Kai to get information out of him? He seemed pretty sure of himself.

Amara's thoughts went back to the day before when Kai had confronted her in the rehearsal room. He had come onto her pretty strong even before he knew who she was. Maybe Cat was right. Maybe Kai would come to her.

"So how do we make this work?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Thanks!**

**Till Next Time**

**Miss Wright**


End file.
